


［弗单人］Darkness among us

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 这里的弗兰克不是霸凌别人的那个，而是被霸凌的这里的大家都是坏人这里的弗兰克没有军团这里的弗兰克从始至终都是一个人请自行避雷
Kudos: 3





	［弗单人］Darkness among us

**Author's Note:**

> lof4.12

弗兰克莫里森反坐在椅子上，他的下巴搁在椅背上，手臂随意地搭在椅背镂空的花纹里，他看起来心不在焉。

“你们...爱我吗？”他向面前的三个人发问。

“当然爱你。”朱莉端起她刚倒好的饮料中的一杯，露出一个大方的微笑，把它送到了弗兰克手里。

“还用问吗。”乔伊走过来拍了拍他的脑袋，他笑起来的时候会露出洁白的牙齿，这让他看起来格外开朗。

苏西轻轻地嗯了一声，她绞着手指红着脸，把自己刚刚画好的关于弗兰克的素描递给了他。

弗兰克于是低下头，手里的那杯果汁隐隐映着他消瘦的脸，他勉强地牵了牵嘴角，让自己和朋友们一起笑起来。

————————

“是吗，我知道了，我们会好好照顾他的。”

他们永远都会这么说。弗兰克用脚尖踢着寄养所门口大路上的细碎石子，边想着这户人家能忍受他几天，边蹲下来抱紧自己的膝盖。

他只有把自己蜷缩成小小的一团时才会安心。所有人最后都会抛弃他，他很早以前就明白了这个事实。

素不相识的男人和女人从建筑物的大门里走出来，他们牵起弗兰克尚且未能发育完全的手，带着他走向了下一段生活。

——————

“我们会永远爱你。”

然后他又回到这里。也许带着最后一次跟别人打架留下来的伤口和淤青，也许带着一纸巨额赔偿，无论如何，他的寄养家庭替他解决了最后一次他在他们的监督下惹上的麻烦，然后放弃了他。

深夜里他在寄养中心那并不属于他的床上蒙着被子，背上的瘀伤让他失去了躺下睡觉的心情，鼻梁上的伤口又开始渗血，他把脸埋进臂弯里，他得很小心不让血迹沾在公用的被子上。

不，不，他当然不介意毁坏公物，但这里的管理者很烦人，他暂时不想和他有过多交集。

虽然第二天他就会戳着他的脊梁教育他多听点话。

——————

“别做那些会让人困扰的事情好吗？弗兰克？”

老师有些不耐烦地训斥他，为了那扇被打碎的玻璃窗。

那不是他干的。但那又怎样？所有人都认为是他做的。

他一直是个坏孩子，所以所有的过错都是他犯下的，这有什么不对的吗？

他不愿开口称他为养父的男人匆匆赶来，他向老师赔着笑脸，压着面无表情的弗兰克替他道歉，出办公室门的时候他打了他一巴掌，清脆的声音伴随着火辣辣的痛感，弗兰克没什么感想。

真相并不重要。没人在乎他怎么想。他的养父还得赶去他的酒水宴席。

——————

“我们会和你做朋友的。”

朋友，朋友是什么？

弗兰克跪在地上，茫然无措地摸着脸颊上的刀口，血液在下巴上汇聚成血珠滴在他的衣领上，面前的同龄人手里的美工刀刀片在厕所小窗射进来的阳光下反射着刺眼的光。

他被人揪着头发从地上拉起来，然后有人冲着他的膝弯踹了一脚，完全没有收敛力气的意思。

弗兰克倒了下去，他贴着潮湿冰凉的瓷砖地，觉得就这么一直趴着也不错。

——————

他的嘴被人捂着发不出声响。他惊惧地踢打着袭击他的家伙。

但没有用。

——————

纹刺青的时候好像很疼，弗兰克记不太清。但这会让他看上去更成熟一些，也更凶悍一些。

他为了做这件事偷了点养父的酒钱，回到家的时候那个男人坐在饭桌前，空空的铁盒子摆在桌上，弗兰克缩了缩脖子把刚刚做好的纹身藏了起来。

————————

他不喜欢奥蒙德。

这里没有聚会，没有漂亮的女孩，没有漂亮女孩的朋友，没有追捧他的同龄人。

他不是那个资历丰富的头儿。他读着他偷来的刺伤研究盘算着要去伤害谁，可最后总没有机会下手。

他邀请了一个高中生为他在山里的秘密小屋墙外作了幅涂鸦。

“军团”，他想，这真是个好词。如果他有了他的朋友，他会和他们一起组成一个“军团”。

随后他开始嘲笑自己的幼稚。

————————

他反坐在椅子上，用手托着下巴，他看起来疲惫不堪，面对着空无一人的沙发，他张了张嘴什么都没能说出来。

他捡起自己仅剩的那把猎刀走出了木屋。

屋外的森林里是无穷无尽的黑色，他朝着与庇护所相反的方向走。

后来？

后来再也没人见过他。可是谁会在意吗？


End file.
